Guardian of light
by mayleeneStark
Summary: Aida Mullins is 16, and a believer. She is also the neighbor and friend of Jamie and Sophie Bennett. But when Pitch returns she swears to protect the children that defeated him from his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. For everyone who decided to give my fan fiction a chance. Thank you. I hope you will like my story. This is the first fan fiction i've ever written so please, have mercy on my bad writing. Thank you, and enjoy.

"Jamie! Get down from there, its dangerous!" I looked in horror when the little boy climbed higher and higher up the tree.

Sophie didn't seem to understand the danger. She laughed and clapped her hands when she saw her big brother in the top of the tree.

"Its okay Aida!" Jamie called out. He rised his hand and waved to me.

Then, the branch he was standing on broke. I saw how Jamies face changed from happiness to horror.

"Jamie!" I begin to run against the tree, but then something very strange happened. Something caught him. What the..

Sophie began to wave to someone! "Jack! Hi Jack!"

Jack? Who's Jack?

The force that saved the boy carefully put him down in front of me. I run towards him and take him into my arms.

"Oh my Gosh Jamie. You scared the life out of me! Are you safe, are you hurt anywhere?" I ask him.

Jamie looks up at me and smiles. "Im fine. Jack saved me."

"Who is Jack?" I ask him.

"Jack Frost! He is a guardian and he protects me!"

I look up. Sophie is talking to someone. Could it really be Jack Frost? Like magic, a boy in my age appears. His hair is white as snow. He laughs when Sophie tell him something.

No way, this is impossible. But I Have to believe. After all, he saved Jamie. And for that, I can't thank him enough.

"Jack Frost?" I say. The boy looks up at me with surprise in his eyes.

"Can you… see me?" he asks me. His eyes are filled with doubt, like its to good to be true.

I begin to smile. "Of course i can see you, silly! You are standing right in front of me."

Jack starts to laugh. "I can't believe it! You can see me!" He yells. He begin to fly around. When he swing his staff little sparkles of ice appear. Its so beautiful with the snow on the meadow.

Sophie claps her hands and run around. Jamie calls for Jack to do more magic. After a while he stops flying and walk towards me.

"Who are you anyway?" he asks me?

"Im Sophie and Jamies neighbor. And babysitter, on the weekends. My name is Aida." I say.

Jack looks at me. "I like your hair. Its cool"

"Oh" I brush my pink hair away from my shoulders. "Thank you. I like your hair to. It reminds me of the snow."

"Thanks."

"Are you the only one like.. this? No offense." i ask him.

"No, there are lots of them!" Jamie interrupts. "There is the easter bunny, the tooth fairy, santa, sandman and the man in the moon." Then he stops smile. "And Pitch"

Jack looks at Jamie. "Its okay Jamie, Pitch is gone. He won't hurt you again."

"I know. Im not scared of him. I never will be. But i've been having nightmares lately. It began after all it happened."

Jack looks confused. "Nightmares? About what?"

Jamie look up at him with big sad eyes. "About dad."

I never met Jamie and Sophie's dad. Mrs Bennet told me he died about a year ago. And that it really affected Jamie.

I walk up to Jamie and give him a hug. "I really don't know what you are afraid of. But I promise you one thing. Whatever it is I will never let it hurt you." I mumble in his ear.

Jack looks at me. "Pitch is gone. I saw him disappear. He won't hurt anyone again."

Thats what we thought.

It was on my way home from school i began to smell smoke. Then I saw the fire. The Bennets house was covered in flames. NO!

I begin to run towards the house. I can see Jamie and mrs Bennet, Thank god, they're safe.

"Jamie, mrs Bennet! Are you guys all right?" I ask them. Then i see that they both are crying.

"Sophie is still in the house." Jamie whispers

Oh no! Sophie will die! I can't allow that to happened!

Before i get a chance to think i run into the house. I hear someone call my name, but i ignores the voice.

"Sophie! Where are you? Sophie?"

I hear a tiny voice crying. From upstairs. I run up the stairs. Please, don't let it be to late!

"Sophie! Where are you?!"

"Aida. I don't want to be here! I want my mommy!"

The voice comes from the bathroom. I run to the bathroom. Sophie sits next to the toilet. She is hiding her face in her hands, to afraid to look around her.

A wall of fire prevents me from getting to her. Damn it, i have to save her. I run through the fire.

A big flame burns me across the face. I cry out in pain. It feels like my face is melting. But I can't let that stop me. I have made it this far, I'm not giving up now!

"Sophie. Are you okay." I ask as calm as i can.

Sophie looks at me and nods.

I lift her up and try to comfort her while i look for a way to get out. I am not running through the flames with her.

Then, a piece of the roof falls down. Sophie screams in fear. I comfort the little girl.

But the roof made a perfect bridge over the fire.

Wow, this is like a really bad action movie, i thing for myself.

I run over the "bridge" with Sophie hold tightly against my chest.

We quickly make it down to the hallway. All i can think of is the pain in my face. We are almost there, almost safe.

Suddenly, some kind of force pushes us hardly against the wall. Ouch!

I look up to see what pushed us. A tall, slender man is standing in front of me. He looks strange, his skin is grey and his eyes are silver-golden. He scares me.

Sophie begin to cry in my arms. Whoever it is, she isn't a fan of him.

"What is it hun?" I ask her.

"Boogerman." she whisperers. Then I understand,

I look the man in the eyes. "Pitch Black." I mumbles.

He looks at me. He doesn't look so threatening anymore, just…surprised.

"You can see me?" he ask.

I nods. He smiles a evil smile. "To bad. My face will be the last thing you will ever see."

I let go of Sophie. "Sophie. Go out through the door. You mommy and Jamie is outside waiting for you. Just get out, sweetie."

Sophie looks at me one last time, before she gets out. I try to stand up, but a sharp pain in my ankle stops me from rising.

I look up at Pitch. "Why are you doing this?"

He looks at me and laughs. "Why I am doing this? Pathetic child! I am just getting my revenge on the little brats that destroyed my plan." he smirks. "But you, have ruined everything! And for that, you must be punished!"

The smoke in my loungs is making it hard to breath. It feels like I'm going to cough up my lounges.

"You won't get away with this." I hiss out between my coughing.

Pitch smiles and disappears.

I know that I'm going to die now. At least I died in Sophies place.

Everything turns black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. I wasn't really going to update yet, but i was way to excited to don't. Hope you like this chapter.

I wake up. The pain is gone. Is this the other side?

I look around and realize that I am in the ruins of the Bennets house. Everything is gone. I can still smell the fire that was raging here. I don't know how long I was out, but its dark outside, so i guess pretty long. My parens must be worried.

I rise from the floor and becomes surprised when i realize i have never felt better in my entire life. Is that normal? I should be in a lot of pain.

The moon is shining brightly. I have always loved the moon. Its so mysterious and calming.

I hear someone say my name.

"Aida… You are chosen. They will come for you soon."

I look around to find the source of the voice, but i can't see anyone, except a stray cat wandering across the road in front of me. It doesn't even give me a look. Stupid cat.

I leaves the ruins of what used to be a house, and wander against my own home. I can see lamps in the house are shining. At least they are awake.

I open the front door. I immediately hear someones sobbing from the kitchen. I go into the kitchen.

My mom is sitting with her face hidden in her hands, crying. I have never seen my mom cry before. I almost believed she couldn't cry.

My dad is sitting next to her, comforting her, but i can clearly see the tears running down his face.

"Try to calm down, honey. Crying won't bring her back."

My mom looks up. Her makeup is smeared across her face. She whispers something very quietly. I don't know what she is saying.

"Mom, I'm okay. I'm right here. You don't have to cry anymore." I try, but it doesn't seem like anyone hears me.

I put my hand on her shoulder, but she still doesn't react. Im starting to get desperate.

"Mom! Dad! I'm right here!" I say a little louder. They still doesn't react.

My dad gets up. "I will make some tea for you" he mumbles.

He begin to walk towards me. Now he have to see me. Instead he walks right through me.

What? No. NO!

I begin to scream. I know it doesn't help, but i just can't stop. I'm dead! I'm a ghost! This can't be happening, this CANT be happening!

I can't stay in here. I can't be close to the people i love if the can't see me. I run out of the house with the tears running down my face.

I don't want to be dead. Im just sixteen. I had my hole life in front of me. Oh god, I haven't even kissed anyone. What am i going to do?

JACK FROST'S POV

"So, why did you call us here again?" I ask the large bearded man in front of me.

"Man in moon has chosen a new guardian!" he yells out. That man will never learn to keep his voice down.

I look around to see if anyone except me has arrived. I can see Sandy and Tooth, but Bunny is still missing. But just a few moments later a large hole appears in the floor and he jumps out.

"Your'e late, Bunny" I says.

He just stares at me, looking really pissed off.

"No time for fighting! Lets see who the new guardian is! Im so excited!" Tooth says.

I haven't really seen the Man in the moon choose a new guardian, so I'm kinda curious too.

The moon shines brightly on a spot on the floor. A hatch opens and up from the floor rises some kind of crystal. A figure begins to appear.

I can hear Bunny mumble something. "Please don't be the Groundhog, please don't be the groundhog." Suddenly, I begin to hope it is the groundhog.

With a flash, a figure appears in front of us. A skinny girl in my age. With long hair. I immediately recognize her. No…

"Who is that?" North asks and look at sandy. A little question mark appears over his head.

"I know who it is." I mumble

The other guardians look at me.

"What did you say Jack?" tooth asks me.

"I said, i know who that is!" I shout.

Bunny looks at me. "Take it easy, mate. Who is it?"

I feel like I'm going to cry. "That is Aida Mullins. She is a friend of Jamie and Sophie."

The other ones looks at me, shocked.

Sandy makes a few pictures over his head, which i guess was meaning something like "What are you talking about Jack?"

Aida Mullins is the neighbor and babysitter of Jamie and Sophie. She is sixteen years old. And a really good friend of mine." when I see their faces I add "Yes, she is a believer."

"How is that possible? I have never head of a believer that age before." Tooth says.

"I know, but thats the case. Right now, the most important thing is to find her." i say. Then, to myself i add,"God, she must be scared to death."

"Who will go get her?" Bunny asks.

I almost get annoyed over the question. Of course I'm going!

"I'll go immediately." i say before I leave to find her.

AIDA'S POV (Duh ;)

I find myself curled up in a alley, crying like a baby. I can't carry on like this. I have to move. But how will i do that when I'm dead? Are ghosts even supposed to have feelings. I didn't think they felt anything. I guess I was wrong. This sucks…

I lean my head. towards the brick wall behind me, looking at the other wall in front of me. The wall is filled with graffiti. And it smells like pee.

To think of something else I begin to read what people have written on the wall.

"Maya is a slut" one text says. True I think for myself. Maya goes in my class. I can't think of any guy she hasn't been with. But i guess its her choice.

Another text says. "Josh is the sexiest guy on Burgess high." True again

I see my name on the wall. I read the text.

"Rest in peace Aida. You are our hero"

I feel the tears in the corn of my eye. I am going to start cry again. Damn it!

I hear someone come up behind me. I turn around to see who it is. Jack.

"Jack!" i shouts and run towards him. Before i realize he probably can't see me either.

"Aida. Are you okay?" He asks me. He can see me! Now i understand how he felt when i saw him the first time.

In relief i throw myself around him, crying. He comforts me.

When i calm down he asks me to sit down. I immediately obey.

"Do you have any idea whats going on with me?" I ask him.

Jack looks at me. "You have been chosen as a guardian."

What?

Jack sees my confusion and tries to explain it for me.

"You know what the guardians are, and what they do. Now, the man in the moon have chosen you for some reason. What have you done?"

I look away. "I died."

Jack looks sad. "All of us did. But we got chosen for a reason. Something we have done. You know my story. Now i want to hear your."

"I saved Sophie from dying." i mumbles

Jack looks confused." What?"

"When I got home from school the Bennets house was on fire. Sophie was stuck in the house, so i ran in and got her out. But it seems like i never got the chance." I explains.

"Oh my god! Are they okay? Did anyone get hurt?" Jack asks me.

I smile sadly. "No one except me."

Jack looks at me. "Will you come with me to the north pole? To meet the others?"

I nods. Jack rises from the ground preparing to leave with me.

"Wait Jack! There is something i have to tell you! I know who started the fire." I say.

Jack turns and look at me, "Who started it?" he ask me.

I look him right in the eyes and say the name of the man I hate the most.

"Pitch"

Omg, dat cliffhanger. Hope this chapter was good. I have tons of ideas of what to come. But if anyone have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks for reading. *Hugs


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I once again was way to excited and bored to not write anymore. Im on a train from Småland to Stockholm. It will take four hours and i don't have any internet, so I'm super bored. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jack looks at me, it seems like he has trouble believing me.

"Pitch? How is that possible?" he asks me

"I don't know. He said he was getting revenge on the children that destroyed his plan of ruling. With revenge, he probably means murder." I say.

Jack begin to look angry and scared. He starts walking around the alley, speaking for himself. I can't really hear what he's mumbling about.

He suddenly grabs my hand. "We have to go now. I have to discuss this with the other guardians." he says.

"Why in such a hurry?" a voice says behind us.

I quickly turn around just to stare into Pitch's golden eyes. No…

Jack places himself in front of me with his staff rised for attack, obviously trying to protect me. Pitch just smiles.

"Oh please, there is no need for that." he smirks. With some kind of force he pushes Jack into a wall.

"Jack!" I quickly run to his side, seeing if he is okay. He is unconscious. I do my best to wake him up, but it doesn't help.

I feel a cold hand grab my hair, dragging me up on my feet. I scream in pain.

"Get of me, dickhead!" i shouts.

Pitch laughs and look at me.

"My, my. I thought you were just a pathetic girl, but now I can see that you are… interesting.

I struggle to get free, but to no use.

"I think I will take you with me. You will get along just fine with my nightmares. And I can figure out what made you so special." he laughs.

Suddenly, he starts look at the moon. He gets angry. "Don't look at me like that! You brought this on yourself!" he yells.

Still struggling to break free, I hear someone behind me.

"Let the kid go, Pitch." When I look to see who has spoken, I see a large bunny. Could it be the Easter Bunny? Probably.

"Please, help me." I beg him.

"This have nothing to do with you bunny, i suggest that you leave. Or you will end up like your friend over there." Pitch snaps

Bunny look over at Jack. He looks angry when he seen what Pitch have done.

"All right, mate. You're going down!"

Bunny throws one of his boomerangs at Pitch. He gently blocks it. A evil grin grows on his face.

"Do you really think you can stop me? When I'm finished with you guardians, no one will dare to believe in you!" he shouts.

Okay, I've had enough of this maniac!

"Pitch! LET ME GO!"

I punch him across the face. What happens next i don't really understand. A big flash of light appears from my hand and strike pitch in the face. He flies across the alley, smashing into the wall behind him.

The fight wakes Jack. He looks around in confusion. I quickly run to see if he is all right.

"Jack! Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Im fine", Jack answers me. "What happened?"

I laugh in relief. Thank god he is okay.

"I wish I knew that myself. But I think that I just kicked the Boogeyman's ass!"

Jack looks at me, confused. "What?" Then when he see Pitch leaning across the wall, squeaking like a kitten in pain, he can't hold his laugh back.

"What did you do to the poor guy?" he hiss between the laughing.

"Are you done? We have to leave." Bunny says, obviously amused himself.

"Sure, but what will we do with Pitch?" Jack says.

I look over at Pitch, just to see that he is gone.

"Jack" i say.

"What?" he answers me.

"Pitch is gone."

Jack immediately stops laugh. "No way. Where could he possibly have gone?"

How am i suppose to know that? I think for myself.

Bunny interferes. "That isn't important right now. What matters is that we get you to the north pole."

The north pole? That must be santa's workshop. I can't believe I will actually get to go there. That must be every kids dream!

Bunny stomp one of his feet in the ground. A hole appears in the ground.

Bunny immediately jumps in the hole.

"What is that hole?" I ask Jack.

"Its just a tunnel to the north pole. Just jump in it."

"No way, I'm claustrophobic! I will not go in that…" before get to finish the sentence, Jack pushes me in the hole.

That was mean of him.

"I will get you for this Jack! Just wait!" I scream while I'm quickly sliding through the tunnel. I can hear his laugh behind me.

The ride only takes a moment. I gets pushed out of the tunnel. Jack comes right after, landing on me.

"Ouch! Jack!"

"Get out of the way, Aida!"

"No way. Get of me! I'm not a pillow!"

Then i realize we have an audience. An audience with big problem holding their laughter back. How embarrassing…

A man who i guess is Santa Claus, lifts Jack away from me.

"Hello there, young one." Santa says in a Russian accent. He actually reminds me of my grandpa. He's Russian to, and have a long beard.

"Hello" I mumbles, really embarrassed.

Before I get the chance to say anything more Jack starts talking.

"Pitch is back."

Okay, this was a really bad chapter. But i hope its good enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Im on a train. Again. Im going to Sundsvall, in northern Sweden. It will take forever, so i will try to write. Hope you enjoy.

"Wait, what?"

Santa looks at Jack with confusion in his eyes.

"You heard me. Pitch is back."

Bunny interferes. "It's true, mate. He is back. Caught him trying to take the kid away. But she handled him on her own."

Santa sits down on a chair, mumbling for himself with his face hidden in his hands.

"How is this possible?"

"We will have to deal with Pitch later. Now, the most important thing is Aida." Bunny says.

"Of course, of course!" Santa says.

Little fairies hangs a necklace of paper snowflakes around my neck. The yetis light ceremonial torches and a band of elves marches up with home made banderolls. I really don't know whats going on.

Santa takes out a book and read some texts. Then, as fast as it started, everything stops.

"Okay, what the fudge was that?" I ask them.

"Oh, I would appreciate if you didn't swear." Santa says.

"I didn't say the f-word i said Fudge."

"Thats exactly what i mean. Don't use fudge as a swear."

Okay, this dude is weird…

"Fine, I'm sorry. I didn't know i offended you."

Santa turns around and starts talking to someone I'm guessing is the sandman.

I whisper to Jack. "Why is fudge a swear?"

"Santa claus, christmas candy. Do I have to say anything more?"

Oh, I get it.

"Well, now what?" I ask. "What is so special about you all?"

"We all have our own abilities. What is yours?" the fairy looking woman asks me.

"I am sorry, this is going to sound really impolite. But, who are you?"

"Oh, I haven't told you my name. How rude of me! Im Toothiana, the tooth fairy. Just call me tooth."

Ok, Tooth. Honestly, I don't know what I can do."

"Well whatever it is, it was enough to knock Pitch over with one hit." Bunny says.

"What? How did you do that?" Tooth says.

"I honestly have no idea."

The sandman starts making some pictures of sand over his head.

"I can't really understand you. I'm sorry." I tells him.

"Oh, Sandy is saying you should tell us what happened. And after that we might figure it out." Bunny tells me.

"Oh okay." I begin telling them.

"So Jack came to get me and then Pitch showed up. He attacked Jack and tried to take me. Then bunny showed up and tried to help me. Then, I really don't know what happened. I got so scared and angry, so I tried to hit him. And some kind of light hit him agains the wall. I don't know."

"Light? Thats odd." Tooth says.

Jack calls my name. "Aida! Your face!"

"What's wrong with my fac…"

I don't have a chance to finish the sentence. A burning heat covers my face. It feels lika when the fire hit it, melting.

I moan in pain. Jack puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Get off me Jack" I hiss.

He doesn't listen, and i get angry. I don't want people to touch me when I'm in pain.

"I said, GET OFF ME!" I scream and pushes him away.

Jack flies through the room. A long trail of fire starts leaping across the wooden floor. But it doesn't really seem to spread.

I run up to Jack.

"Jack, I am so sorry! Are you all right! Oh God, what's wrong with me?!"

"Calm down Aida. I'm okay. I guess we're even for me pushing you into that hole." he smiles.

"And for freezing the lake when i was swimming in it last week." I mutter.

"Hey, it's my job to freeze stuff! Don't blame me!" he tries to defend himself.

I look at him with a cold look. "Jack, it's the middle of july."

Jack shrugs. "So?"

I shake my head. I give up on Jack Frost.

"Okay, are you kids finished arguing?" Bunny asks us.

"What did you do?" Tooth asks me.

"I really don't know. But my face doesn't hurt anymore." i answers her.

"Whoa! Look at your face!" Jack shouts at me.

I go to a mirror hanging in the great hall. On the spot the fire burned me, tattoos cover my face. They look like fire dancing over my cheeks. They are really cool.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I yells in surprise. "But seriously, what the fudge?"

That was a kinda long chapter. And when it comes to the tattoos i thought them to looks something between this.

.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

P.S. I do not own any of the pictures.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. On request, I will try to add some more pitch in this chapter. Enjoy.

.

"Are you bored?" Jack asks me.

I look at him. "Yup"

The other guardians have gotten the idea that I should stay inside so i won't fire strike someone else. And to avoid Pitch.

Jack comes closer to me. When his lips are next to my ear, he whispers "Do you wanna sneak out?"

"We can do that? How?" actually, it doesn't really matter how. I just really want to get outside.

"I 'borrowed' this from North" he laughs and take up one och his portal snow globes.

"You can't be serious? Where would we go?" I ask him.

"Burgess, perhaps?"

I rises from the chair i was sitting on. "NO! Not Burgess! Not yet!"

"Oh, come on Aida! You have to go there sometime, you know. We can visit Sophie and Jamie!" he suggests.

"Whats the point? They won't be able to see me anyway." I mumbles.

"I think I can make them believe in you."

Okay that settles it. We're going.

I look at Jack, and smiles. Jack throws the snow globe and a portal appears. I take Jack's hand in mine and together we steps trough the portal.

The moment I enter the city I feel like I have been gone forever, even though it had been about a week. I didn't know you could miss a place like this so much.

"Jack, I just want to do one thing." I mumbles

"Huh, what is it?"

I look Jack in the eyes. "I wanna go to my house."

"Aida, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I just have to see them. Alone." I whispers.

"Fine, I will wait here for you. Don't get in trouble." he smiles.

I give him a bitchy look. "Look who's talking." Jack laughs.

I leave Jack and start walking towards my house. Or, what used to be my house.

When i arrives, I can see my father trough the kitchen window.I think hes cooking. I enter the house and walks into the kitchen.

My dad is cooking Makee Paneer Pakora. My favorite dish. He is crying while he's cooking it. I don't like it when he's crying.

I put my hand on his shoulder, mostly to comfort myself. I look over the kitchen. It looks just like when I left it. The striped walls, the dark dining table.

I can't stay here. I run out of the house

Outside, I begin to cry. This really sucks! I don't want it to be like this! No one I love can see me!

"Oh poor, poor Aida. Not a loved one in sight. All alone, forever." a voice behind me says.

I quickly turn around. Pitch!

"Pitch, stay away!" I shout, preparing to fight.

"Oh, my dear. I am not here to hurt you. I simply want to talk."

"What do you want?"

He walks closer to me. Suddenly, there are only a few centimeters between our faces. I refuses to stop looking into his eyes. I will not show fear!

"I want to leave a suggestion." he smirks. His breath smells like a nightmare. Ew!

"What would you say about the two of us working together?" he says.

"What? No way!" I hiss

"Think of it! You and me, together against the world. Unbeatable! Believed in!"

I look him as far in the eyes as i can.

"Not being visible to others is better than being like you." I say

I can see the anger in his look the moment before his power strikes me in the chest. For a few seconds, I loose my breath.

"Fool! If your not with me, you're against me! "

The pain in my chest is unbearable. But then, I feel the sun on my skin. So warm, and bright. The pain disappears.I can feel how the sun fills me with power, almost like I was the sun itself. I can see how Pitch's grin turn into fear. Then, i can feel how my skin is burning. But it doesn't hurt, it just tickles me in a nice way. I strike Pitch as hard as i can. A blast of light hits him. The nightmares who followed him turn into something that looks like Sandy's dreamsand.

Pitch begins running. I will not follow him. It's not worth it. I decide to go back to Jack.

.

PITCH'S POV

Damn it! I was so close this time! I could have gotten her! But no, I had to screw up again.

My favorite nightmare approaches me. I wave her away. Sometimes, the company of nightmares just isn't enough. I want hat girl. There is something with her, but I don't really know what. Just something that interests me.

She is so pure and so bright. Like the sun and stars themselves. But just like the sun, she isn't merciful. When she stroke me, I thought it was the end. But she didn't kill me. Why?

I wouldn't have hesitated. It doesn't matter what the world think of me, there is no one that despises me as much as I do myself.

I hate to be the king of darkness, the lord of nightmares, the boogeyman. But thats what I do. And I enjoy it. I love to see the fear in a child's eyes when they wake up after a nightmare. And for thinking that, I can't stop hating myself.

But something with Aida, makes it all go away. I don't love her, like humans love each other. But she makes me forget it all.

I want her.

I need her.

She is mine.

.

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it, at least. Don't hesitate to leave suggestions on what you want to see next. Btw, I promise that it will be no Pitch romance. But it might be some other romance, but I wont tell you. Muahaha!

Okay thats it. Im going to bed now, goodnight! *Hugs*


	6. Chapter 6

Hi. Guess what? I'm on a train, again. I'm finally going home. I am so sick of traveling right now. But now I'm going home to Stockholm. Hope you enjoy. Btw, I don't think the guy next to me likes me. Probably because he have to move every time i go to the bathroom. And I have drinken a loooot of water. If you ever read this (which you probably won't) sorry, but I have the smallest bladder ever. :(

I dreamed that I was reading the reviews on this fanfic. And EVERYONE was like "Omg, your so bad" "Go kill yourself Bitch!" My dreams are so fucked up. Probably because i have really bad self confidence. But I hope no one really thinks that about me. I already do that myself.

.

"Wait, who showed up again?!" Jack moans.

"Pitch. And he was acting weird. Not that he doesn't always act weird." I answers him.

"Well, what did he want? Did he hurt you?"

"He struck me with one of his nightmares." I says. "I'm okay." I adds when I see Jack's face.

"Why would he attack you now? Here?" he asks me.

"Well, he didn't really attack me. He wanted to talk with me."

Jack looks confused. "About what?"

"He wanted me to join him. I refused and he got mad. He attacked me. I was in a lot of pain, but then I felt the sun. It gave me power." I explains.

"The sun? It gave you power?"

"Yes, when I felt the sun it was like I was filled with magic."

"Thats odd."

"Yes, I know. We should discuss this with the others." I says.

"Yeah, but first we should go to see Jamie and Sophie."

I nods, and we start walking back. After a few minutes we arrives.

I see Jamie and Sophie in the garden of the new- house. Sophie runs around like the little maniac she is. But Jamies just sits on the grass, silent.

"Hi Jamie!" Jack says and runs up to him.

Jamie looks up at Jack with empty eyes. He doesn't respond.

Sophie looks up at me. "Aida, hello! Hello Aida!"

Thank god for that kid. She is to small to understand that you have to believe. She believes in everything.

Jamie looks up. "Aida?"

"Jamie, Aida isn't dead, she is a guardian."

Then Jamie sees me. His entire face is covered with the biggest smile I have seen in my entire life.

"Aida!" Jamie runs up to me and throws himself in my arms. Hi pull him in and hug him.

"Me too. Hug me! I wanna hug Aida!" Sophie says rising her tiny arms against me.

I pick her up and gives her a big hug. I have missed them so much.

"Where have you been. Why didn't you come sooner?" Jamie asks me.

"Oh sweetie, I couldn't come any sooner. I'm not even suppose to be here right now. I sneaked out."

"Jamie looks up at me with big eyes. "Sneaking out is bad." he tells me with a very adult-like voice.

I just have to laugh at him. He is so cute! "Well, I guess that santa will put me on the naughty list when I get back."

"Yes. He will probably do that. He put me on the naughty list just because I put cherry bombs in Bunny's easter eggs."

I look at Jack. "You did what?!"

"Oh come on, I only did it like three times!" he tries to defend himself.

I shake my head. "You are impossible. Are you sure you are 300 years old. You are very often acting like you were three years old." I sigh.

"So? Im still young at heart. You said thats a good thing!" he tries.

"I am not even going to argue with you. Its like talking to a child. But a child would be more mature."

Jamie interferes. "Stop arguing!"

I look over at him. Hes right.

"Sorry Jamie. We will talk about something else."

"Pitch started the fire in your house." Jack says. Wow, he could have told them a little nicer.

"What?!" Jamie screams.

"Boogerman!" Sophie yells.

I pick up Sophie and take Jamies hand.

"Don't worry about it. Remember that I swore to protect you. And I will." I calmly says.

"But why did he lit our house on fire?" Jamie asks.

"Revenge."

Then I feel it again. The heat. The sun.

"Aida, you're glowing!" Jack shouts.

"Im what?" I shouts back.

I quickly put Sophie down and lets go of Jamie, afraid to hurt them.

"Fairy!" exclaims Sophie.

"Yeah, you look like a fire fairy!" Jamie agrees.

"Try to use you power! On that tree!" Jack tells me.

I concentrate as hard as I can, and create a flame in my hand. But it doesn't hurt me. It feels warm, and protecting.

I move the flame to my other hand. Sophie claps her hands. I throw the flame around a bit before it goes out.

But replacing it is something even more amazing. Pure light appears in my hands. I throw it against the tree. A door of light appears.

Wow, I guess thats my new traveling system, but right now I'm not going anywhere. The moment that thought enters my head the door disappears.

"Impressive, Aida" I hear a voice behind me say. A voice with a Russian accent. Oh, damnit!

I turn around just to loom into North's winter blue eyes. And with him, the other guardians.

"Oh, hi. I tried to stop her from sneaking out, but I couldn't. I just followed her to make sure she was safe." Jack says.

I get mad.

"Why, you little… I am gonna get you!" I scream at him in anger.

Jack immediately flies up.

"Thats cheating! Come down here and fight like a man!" I shout at him.

"No way! You will kill me if I come down right now." he says.

"No, I won't. I just wanna talk." I tries. He makes it obvious that he doesn't believe me a moment.

Something flies by my ear. And the next moment Jack's lying on the ground with one of Bunny's boomerangs.

"Thanks , Bunny!" I laughs.

"Anytime kiddo." he responds with a mischievous smile.

I throw myself over Jack. We wrestle for a couple of minutes, before I finally win.

"Oh, young love. Thats so sweet!" Tooth sighs dreamingly.

I can feel how my face turn red. And so does Jack. He looks more like a chili pepper by now.

"No way!" I says.

"I do not have a crush on her!" Jack says.

Sandy gives North a look that says more than a thousand word. Something like, "Yeah, right.

.

Oh my, this was the worst chapter ever! I am so so sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi. I found a song that totally reminded me of Aida.

watch?v=ogdnxOvfnd4

It's a parody of "Let it go" (obviously). Hope you enjoy. And yes, I am a huge fan of Frozen too. I luv to read "frozen tangled guardians" fanfic's.

And I just realized that I have spelled every single chapter wrong. Sorry about that. Even though I'm still spelling everything wrong ;)

And here is some links of how I imagined Aida's Tattoos.

.

* * *

"Okay, we'll try it one more time. And this time, please concentrate."

"Oh, come on! I am trying!" I sizzle to North.

"Well, I guess you aren't trying hard enough."

Since the guardians saw my powers that day they have forced me to train every single day on controlling them. It's getting really boring. We have trained for hours today. I can't take anymore.

I sit down on the floor, exhausted. North sits down next to me.

"Aida. Don't you understand your potential? I have never seen powers like yours before. And i don't think we have seen it all yet!"

"I think we have." I mutter. "Why did the man in the moon choose me?"

I feel North's arm around me, squeezing me tightly. I look up into his blue, kind eyes.

"You are special Aida. I can feel it. You just don't know it yet. Now lets train!"

"Seriously? I thought we had some kind of deep moment." I say.

He looks at me with that childish twinkle in his eyes. "Well, we were. And now it's over!"

I give up. It's no idea arguing with him.

I concentrate hard, trying to create light. A tiny glow appears. I get so chocked that I almost immediately accidentally puts it out.

"Better. But not good." North says. "Maybe it would work better if you had a threat do defend yourself against."

Oh no...

North throws himself over me. I fall like a pine straight down to the floor. Ouch! He's insane!

I try to crawl away, but North grabs my leg and pulls me back. Suddenly, he looses his grip of my leg. When i look around I'm not even in the same room as him. Im in the hallway to the workshop. How on earth did I get here?

I hear North calling my name. "Aida, where did you go? We aren't finished yet!". I really don't feel like responding. I am not in the mood of getting killed today. Someone walks up behind me. When I look over I see Jack.

"Oh, hi." I mumble.

"Hi." he replies.

It has been a bit awkward between me and Jack since Tooth said that stupid thing of us being in love. I really don't like it. Especially because it's true. I have a crush on Jack. But I will not tell him. He will tease me forever! I just never thought of it before Tooth said it. I just saw him as my friend. But when she mentioned it, I saw the truth. I love Jackson Overland Frost.

"So, what's up?" I ask him, really don't knowing what to say.

"Oh, I'm fine. You?" he replies.

"Im hiding from North. He is trying to kill me."

"He's trying to kill you?"

"Yup."

Jack laughs. He hasn't laughed so much the last days. I have missed his laugh. And then, I feel his cold hand on mine. I look up into his eyes. He looks hopeful, like he hopes that I don't remove his hand. I don't.

"Aida." he says. "I don't know what you thing of me. But I really like you. I have liked you for a while. And I am hoping that you feel the same. But please tell me the truth about your feelings." he says, without stop looking into my eyes.

"I like you too Jack. I really really do. I just haven't found the courage to tell you." I answer him.

He removes his hand from mine and put it on the back of my head. His face is slowly approaching mine. When there is only a few millimeters between our lips, he stops.

"Whats wrong?" I mumble.

"Are you sure this is right?"

I don't answer him. I put my arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. His lips tastes like sherbet and fireworks. Its amazing, my first kiss. Jack puts his arms around me and holds me tight. Like he is never letting me go again. Its amazing.

"Aww, that is so cute! Look at them!" I hear Tooth whisper behind me. Damn it...

I let go of Jack just to see Tooth, Sandy and Bunny looking at us. I feel my face turn red.

"Okay, how long have you been standing there?" Jack asks them.

"Oh, just a few minutes." Tooth replies. A few minutes is enough to have seen everything.

Sandy "says" something. It looks like something like "I knew it!"  
North arrives. "Ah, there you are! We aren't fin..." North never finishes the sentence. Instead he looks at the two of us curiously.

"Guess what? They were kissing!" Tooth tells him.

"Oh, alright. And Aida teleported." North says, obviously not caring about our kiss.

"Wait a sec. You teleported? How?" Jack asks me.

I look up at him. "I have no idea."

"Try to do it again!"

I concentrate. I feel the sun. Almost like I was a part of it. Like a sunbeam. When I look up, I am flying over their heads. But it doesn't look like they see me. I look around. The sun is shining into the room. Wait, I think I am a sunbeam. That is so cool! I land on the floor across the room.

"Hey! I flied, I think!" I shout.

"You did? I couldn't see you." Jack replies.

"Yeah. But I think I turned into a sunbeam."

"Thats odd..."

"Yeah."

"Try it again."

I try again. Okay, I am definitely a sunbeam. This is too much for me to handle.

* * *

Okay, thats it. A follower wanted her to be able to fly, but I didn't really want that, no offense. So I got the idea that instead of flying Aida can teleport through sunbeams, almost like flying. Like she is jumping from beam to beam in super speed. So it is almost like flying. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. My sister suggested a entire chapter in Pitch's pov. Before I start anything I sant to know your opinion about it. *Hugs*

Luna


	8. Chapter 8

Seriously! I had written the longest chapter ever and my stupid laptop decider to mess with me! Aargh!

I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I was going to last sunday, but my sister disappeared, so I had to spend the entire day looking for her.

And then I was writing an update yesterday, but the little kiddo fell of her trampoline and broke her arm, so that didn't happen. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Hello, Sunbeam!" Jack shouts right in my ear.

"Jack. Dont shout at me, please." I beg him. I am in such a bad mood.

"What is it? Why are you angry?" Jack asks me.

"North held me up all night." I mumble.

"He couldn't have done that. He was sleeping. I could hear him snore."

I look up at Jack. "So did I"

"Oh"

Jack sits down next to me. I lean my head against his shoulder. He is so cold. But I guess he thinks I'm to warm.

North sneaks up like a Russian ninja behind us.

"Jack, Aida! What a refreshing night, don't you think?" he roars.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, relaxing"

"Pitch has been seen outside the Bennet's." North informs us.

"What?" I shout.

"Sandy saw him peeking through their window."

Thats all I need to hear. I leaves the room to get ready.

"Aida, you can't go. Not all by yourself." Jack tells me.

"You can't stop me."

"Then i will come with you."

I look at Jack. "Are you sure?"

He nods.

I arrive faster than Jack. He refused to travel any way else than the ordinary way. I guess the sun is faster than the wind.

PITCH'S POV.

She is here. My plan worked just according to plan. Soon the light will be mine.

AIDA'S POV

I feel something strike me. I falls to the ground, unable to move. I feel a pair of cold hands grab me and carry me away. The last thing I see is Sophie, with tears running down her face.

JACK'S POV

I arrive at the Bennet's house. Aida is nowhere to be seen. I guess she is playing a prank on me.

"Aida! I give up!" I shout. She doesn't respond. Where is she.

"Jack!" Jamie comes out from the house. Only in his underpants...

"Oh god, Jamie. Put some clothes on! I beg him.

Jamie looks down, like he just realized he's nearly naked. He runs back into the house. After a few minutes he comes out fully dressed. Sophie comes out after him. She's been crying.

"Sophie? What is it?" I ask her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Boogerman took Aida." she mumbles

NO!


End file.
